Inside Ranma's Mind
by Akane7Uzumaki
Summary: ONESHOT COLLECTION. My attempt at Ranma's POV during some scenes that toke place during the Anime/Manga. This will be mostly about Ranma and Akane. Chapter 1 – If you don't mind...


**Disclaimer:****I don't own Ranma 1/2. T****he Anime/Manga, the characters and everything you recognize doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

I know what you're thinking 'this has been done before', and not just by one person, lots of people have wrote about this scene, and many other Ranma/Akane moments that happened during the Anime or Manga, but I wanted to try doing it myself, so I'm grateful you gave it a chance, and I seriously hope I don't disappoint anyone.

For those who don't know (I think everyone knows tho) This scene is from episode 2 of season 2 – Close Call! The Dance of Death... On Ice!

I saw this episode, as well as every other, in **Japanese with English subtitles**, so thats the version I used.

* * *

**Inside Ranma's Mind**

_**Chapter 1 - If you don't mind...**_

"Close your eyes."

She obeyed immediately.

His eyes on the other hand, never closed. He wanted to see her, to be able to look at her for as long as he could. With all the craziness in his life, being like this with Akane was never possible before.

Well, there was that one time when, thanks to 'P-chan', he lost his balance and fell right on top of her. And even though he was beaten and thrown out the window a few seconds afterward, he did manage to get a good look at her face then .. and it was something new.

However, this was something definitely different, not to say WAY nicer. He was going to kiss her, and the most bizarre thing about it was .. she was allowing it too.

He got closer, unable to look away from her lips. His heart was beating so loud in his chest that it made him wonder if maybe she could hear it too. Every inch he got closer made him more nervous, but on top of that more self-conscious. He had never kissed anyone before, what if he was really bad at it?

As if to make matters worse, the memory of what happened early that day came to mind.

How could he even manage to forget about _that? _And _that _DID NOT even count as a kiss!!

Ranma stopped moving, even though he was so close he could feel her breath on his lips. This was simply torture, he wanted to kiss her so bad, but ... WHY WAS HIS BRAIN DOING THIS TO HIM NOW? Couldn't he just do it and feel miserable AFTER?

... but ...

Akane was doing this because she was mad, not because she wanted to. He had lost his first kiss already (although it DID NOT count) to someone he most certainly DID NOT like, and he wasn't going to let her go through the same thing. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. With that last thought, he backed away.

"You..." he said timidly.

She opened her eyes slowly, and there it still was, a frown on her face. He looked down immediately ... it was difficult enough saying what he wanted to say without her glaring at him.

"You really have to do this only with someone you like..." He forced himself a few seconds of bravery to look at her again, just in time to see her expression change .... Was that hurt in her eyes?

"I get it," she said, "And you can't with me?"

WHAT? Where did that come from? He was doing this for HER! TO PROTECT HER! Why was she always so damn clueless?!

"I WASN'T SAYING THAT!" He began yelling at her before he realized what he was saying. By the time he did notice, all he could see were her big chocolate eyes looking straight at him, full of shock. So he did the only thing he could think of, he backed away slowly and pretty sure that for once she was actually listening to him.

"I just meant..." Trying to ignore his heart, that chose that moment to start beating faster, "If you don't mind, then ... I ... uh ... " His voice was failing him, nothing else was coming out, and the worst thing of all, Akane seemed too shy to answer his unspoken question. Although the faint blush on her cheeks told him she understood what he was saying. No more words would be need now ... all he had to do was wait.

Was she still going to let him kiss her?

OR would she say she'd rather wait for the right guy?

Just thinking about that made his blood boil with jealousy. He knew to the very core of him that there was no way he would let any other guy touch her like that. She was ...

Akane was _HIS _fiancée!!

That silent shocking statement racing through his brain made him raise his head waking him up from his quiet embarrassment. He had just called Akane 'his fiancée' for the first time...

Although this being his life, before he could really think deep and analyze any thought, he heard a weird sound coming from his right and ...

"EHH?!" He jumped at the sound and a second later Akane joined him, which meant it wasn't a hallucination. The whole family was really there, and they had really been recording them the whole time.

"Geez!! Are you going to do it or not?! This is so irritating!" Nabiki said while just staring at them with that look that meant trouble.

"You're such a late bloomer, Ranma," Kasumi pointed out.

Between shock and embarrassment, the only thing the poor boy could think was ... "This is seriously _the _worst day of my life.."

**END**

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**  
**English is not my first language. Tomboy 26 rewrote the whole thing so it would be legible XD I own her a BIG Thanks for that. THANK YOU A LOT **

_**PLEASE READ:**This is going to be a oneshot collection, and I was wondering if you guys could help me decide what moment to write next, just remember its all going to be in Ranma's point of view and I'm a Ranma/Akane fan so I won't write about other pairings, (don't take it the wrong way, I wouldn't really know how to do it anyway .'). I don't mind writing about non romantic scenes either, and scenes that are mention on the Anime/Manga but are never shown, so if you have a good idea that you'd like me to use just leave a review or send me a privet message. _

_**Thank you** ^-^/_


End file.
